Life
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Cada um vivia, à sua maneira. x GEN. 30cookies, set Verão, tema 28: Enquanto x


**Sumário:** Cada um vivia, à sua maneira.

**Naruto não me pertence.**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

* * *

**Life**

* * *

_Um idoso fez noventa e oito anos  
Ele ganhou na loteria e morreu no dia seguinte  
É uma mosca no seu Chardonnay  
É uma absolvição de morte dois minutos mais tarde  
Isso não é irônico? Você não acha?_

-

Alanis Morissette, "Ironic" (Tradução)

* * *

_30cookies_

_Set: Verão_

_Tema 28: Enquanto_

* * *

Era manhã.

Enquanto o sol nascia, Kurenai se levantava e ia direto para a cozinha, porque estava com desejo de comer _torrada com manteiga e leite condensado_. E preparava o prato estranho, rindo de si mesma, sabendo que seu bebê também a acompanhava.

Hanabi entrava de fininho no quarto de seu pai, sabendo que ele estava cansado após uma reunião no meio da noite com o Conselho Hyuuga sobre que fim levar à guerra com outros países – como bem pediu Tsunade. Mas ela não podia evitar! E com esse pensamento, pulou na cama, sorrindo como uma criança, pela primeira vez naquele dia.

O som das chaves se movimentando acordou todos os animais dali, fazendo Hana sentir o cheiro selvagem de seus pêlos logo de manhã. Abriu a porta e gritou "Bom dia!", ouvindo as respostas de seus amigos, naquele instante. E agradeceu mais uma vez, por ter aquele trabalho.

"Ino já está na estufa?!" Perguntou sua mãe, mesmo que ela já soubesse a resposta. "Sim!" E pegou mais uma pequena margarida, amassando seu caule para juntá-lo na coroa de flores, como fazia todas as manhãs. Alguns hábitos, nunca mudam.

E Chouji comia, ao lado de seu pai, tudo o que podia. A mãe pedia para que ao menos sentisse o sabor da comida, mas ele sentia, porque ele podia sentir _tudo_. E sabia que tinha que correr para a floricultura, porque uma coroa de flores estava à sua espera, como sempre.

**X**

Já era de tarde.

Enquanto o sol chegava ao meio do céu, Sakura corria pelo corredor de um prédio, pronta para mostrar para aquele cretino do Sai que ela sabia cozinhar. Mas foi pega de surpresa, quando ele apareceu, só de calça – e ela nem estava _fechada_. Corou. E ele riu.

Hinata encarava as nuvens, da varanda, pensativa. Será que havia algo além do universo? Às vezes aquilo passava por sua mente, como acontecia com todo mundo. E então algo quente queimava de leve seu braço e ela encarava com olhos iguais ao seu. "Obrigada Neji", e pegava o chá, sorrindo agradecida.

Inspirava o cheiro de grama, fundo. Então se deitava e apoiava sua cabeça em seus braços, como sempre fez. Fechou os olhos, pronto para dormir, porém um som, perto, o fez sorrir. "E aí, Shino?" Sussurrou, e o Aburame se aproximou, apoiando-se numa árvore, pronto para falar, sem palavras.

Viu que o dia estava bom, e caminhou para o campo. Porque ele sabia que seu amigo não íntimo estaria ali e que eles conversariam sem palavras. Aproximou-se e fez um barulho, de propósito, encostando-se em uma árvore com sombra e de frente para o Nara, como sempre.

Encarou o túmulo de seu irmão, sentindo a luz faltar por culpa do sol que já ia embora. E embora ele não enxergasse mais nada, sabia que o que estava à frente era um Uchiha morto injustamente e que ele era um vingador que chorava.

**X**

Enfim chegou a noite.

E enquanto a lua tomava o céu do sol, Tenten ria ao lado de Lee, que lhe dizia coisas engraçadas, após uma tarde inteira de treinamento duro, e poses ridículas. Mas, ela gostava das poses, porque eram dele.

Lee fazia piadas sobre tudo e todos, apenas para vê-la sorrir. Porque era Tenten e, ainda que gostasse de Sakura, ela era seu mundo. E quando ela disse que ele era fofo, corou. Talvez a Haruno não fosse sua amada, afinal.

Andava pelos corredores Hyuugas, sentindo a brisa a lhe bater. A noite seria agradável, pensou. E então sentiu algo a puxar a manga de seu quimono. Virou-se apenas para encarar uma Hinata que pedia, com os olhos, um caminhar pelo jardim. Pegou em sua mão e sorriu, sim, seria muito agradável.

Caiu no chão, cansado. Foi um treinamento duro, feito por aquele vovô sapo chato. Encarou as estrelas e elas brilhavam mais do que em Konoha. Sorriu. Como eles estavam, sem ele?

Afastou a cadeira da mesa e suspirou, cansada. Finalmente um descanso, por parte daqueles documentos a serem revisados. Sabia que Shizune estava lhe trazendo saquê e comemorou. E uma memória passou por sua mente, fazendo-a procurar em sua gaveta por uma foto. Uma dela, de Orochimaru e de Jiraya, aos treze anos. Sorriu e sussurrou "Eu sinto a falta de vocês, seus idiotas!" Não pôde evitar quando uma lágrima rolou por sua bochecha.

**X**

E Konohamaru acordou, atrasado. "Já é de manhã?!"

* * *

**N/A.: **Agradecimento especial à Abra que me mandou a fic do Montagh e me fez ter uma idéia de como escrever nesse tema. Na realidade, eu deveria escrever agradecendo o Montagh, mas não é para ele que estou devendo uma fic xD


End file.
